Perfect For Each Other
by The-Sky-Is-Forever
Summary: AU: Dean and Castiel are just normal, ordinary, humans who just happen to fall in love. Destiel, of course.


**Chapter one**

The man with the messy dark hair glanced around before hurrying across the road. His shirt half tucked in, sleeves pushed up to his elbows, blue tie loose around his neck, Castiel Novak was rushing home from work. He had a second date tonight with the beautiful Meg and he had to get ready.

He got to the other side and began to run down the street, hardly looking where he was going and he ran straight into a tall man.

"Sorry, sorry!" Cas yelled, grabbing hold of the man's arm, steadying him.

The man laughed. "That's alright."

Cas looked up at him and was momentarily stunned. The man was beautiful. There wasn't any other word for it. His hair was a bit long though.

"Um," Cas said. "I- I've got to go." He shook his head.

"See you around." The man nodded at him. "Careful you don't knock anyone down."

Cas laughed awkwardly and set off again, slower this time leaving the stranger staring after him.

* * *

When Cas got into his flat he kicked off his shoes and pulled his tie off. Unbuttoning his white shirt he walked into the bathroom and looked at his reflection. He ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his eyes. Overall, he didn't look too bad.

He grabbed a fresh shirt from his wardrobe and a black pencil tie.

He threw them on and straightened his hair slightly.

As he went out the door he grabbed a black leather jacket and shoved his phone, keys and wallet into the pockets.

* * *

On the other side of town, Sam Winchester pushed open the door to their apartment and walked inside. He rolled his eyes at the sight of his brother, Dean, sprawled out on the floor. "Dean. What are you doing?" He sighed.

"Mid-life crisis." Dean mumbled.

"Dean, you are thirty. Hardly mid-life." Sam sighed, staring down at him. "Anyway, what's the crisis about this time?"

Dean snorted, face smushed into the floor. "Ugh, everything and nothing."

Sam stepped around his older brother and ditched his jacket on the couch. "I met someone today that I think you'd like. He looked like an angel or something."

Dean looked up, interested. "What's his name?"

"Oh, um..." Sam said awkwardly looking away.

Dean sat up. "You didn't get his _name_?" He asked incredulously.

"He was kind of... in a rush." Sam grimaced.

Dean sank back onto the floor. "Unbelievable..."

"Don't forget your shift at work starts in about half an hour." Sam reminded him. "New job. Don't be late."

Dean groaned.

* * *

Meg stood up, grinning, when Cas walked through the door of her favourite restaurant. "Hello." She smiled, kissing Cas lightly on the cheek as he reached her.

"You look wonderful." Cas replied honestly, taking in her floor length black dress. She blushed slightly.

"How was work today?" She asked as they sat down.

"Oh, you know. So, so. I accidentally knocked someone down on the way home because I was running late." Cas grinned.

She laughed. "That does sound like you. Who was this person?"

"No idea but he was quite possibly the tallest person I have ever seen. He must have been at least 6'5"." Cas shrugged.

"Well, if he was tall compared to you then he must be tall."

"Hello, I'll be your waiter tonight. How can I help?"

Cas glanced up and for the third time that day, was stunned by the beauty of the person facing him. Meg also seemed to be struggling for words. "Gee, um, can we get a menu please?" She said after a moment's pause. "And what was your name?"

"Oh, right. My name is Dean. I'm supposed to tell you that. Sure, I'll get your menus." The man named Dean walked away and swiftly returned with two menus and a drinks menu. He retreated saying that they should signal for him when they were ready.

Dean watched the couple from a distance. The man was absolutely perfect and Dean was sure he had heard him talking about Sam.

He spent the entire evening keeping a close eye on them and when they stood up to leave he subtly edged round the restaurant to be the one on the till when he came to pay.

"Hello, did you enjoy your meal?" Dean smiled at the man as the girl walked to get her coat from the man on the door.

"We sure did. Sorry, you were Dean, right?" The man asked, signing his name.

He slid it back to Dean and Dean craned his neck trying to glance at the name without the other man noticing.

"It's Cas." The other man said.

"Sorry?" Dean asked, looking up.

The man smiled at him. "My name. It's Castiel Novak."

Dean laughed. "Okay. Nice to meet you Cas." He was blushing slightly at being caught.

"Look, I've got to go. Meg is waiting for me." Cas said, glancing to the door.

"Oh, of course." Dean replied, looking down. "See you around."

"Yes. See you around." Cas turned on his heel and, with a last smile at Dean, headed back to his date.

Dean sighed staring after him. God, he was hot. Unfortunately, he was also clearly straight.

* * *

Cas hailed a cab for Meg outside the restaurant and kissed her shortly before saying goodbye.

As soon as her cab had turned the corner he walked back inside. He looked around, searching for Dean.

"Sir? May I help you?" A waiter had walked up to him, ready to serve.

"Huh? Oh, no, I'm just looking for someone. They work here? Dean?"

The waiter laughed. "Dean? Dean Winchester? The new kid? He's probably out back. Come on."

Cas followed the waiter, anxiously, through a door at the side of the room. Dean was sat on a chair, feet up on a table, eyes closed, and clearly avoiding work. The waiter coughed. Dean jolted up right babbling something about a drinks break, only pausing when he noticed Cas.

"This guy's here to see you." The waiter said. "Get back to work soon, Winchester."

"Yessir." Dean said, saluting the other man, mockingly. The waiter rolled his eyes and went back through to the front. "Hey, Castiel, right?" He smiled. "Where's your girl?"

Cas shuffled slightly. "Um, I sent her on to her home."

"Wow, what a gentleman." Dean teased. Cas blushed. "Hey, I'm joking. What's up?"

"Oh, um, I was just... Um, it was only a second date." He announced, brow crinkling slightly he looked at Dean as though he was looking for approval.

Dean looked surprised before laughing. "Well, that's great." He replied, confused.

Cas flushed bright red. "No- I mean- I just-."

"Cas?" Dean asked. "Are you alright?" He raised an eyebrow at the stuttering man before him.

"I was just wondering... If maybe... Youwantedtogetadrinksometime?" He blushed even redder as he asked and stared at the floor intently.

Dean laughed. "Well, if you just asked me what I think you did then yes, although I can't be sure and to be honest I didn't know people could even talk that fast."

Cas looked up. "You'll go for a drink with me?" He asked, nervously. "On a date?"

Dean grinned. "Hell, yes."

Cas smiled at him. "Well, um, I should let you get back to work."

Dean's attitude dropped, automatically. "Huh. Yeah. Right, well I'll see you around Castiel." He grabbed hold of Cas' hand and a pen from the coffee table and scrawled his number onto it. "Call me." He said, cheekily winking at the other man.

They both went back through to the front and Cas left the restaurant, feeling like he was on top of the world. As soon as he got round the corner he fist-pumped the air and whooped, before laughing nervously and glancing around to check no one saw him.

* * *

"I'M WALKING ON SUNSHINE! WHOOAAHH!" Dean sang loudly as he pushed the door to his and Sam's flat open with his hip. He danced his way through to the front room, laughing and singing at the top of his voice as he went.

Sam looked up from his seat on the couch, bemused. "You seem happy."

"Understatement, little Sammy Winchester." Dean yelled, flopping down next to his brother. Sam laughed.

"Who is he?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dean winked. "You know me so well. I'm pretty sure it's the guy that ran into you on your way home. His name is Castiel Novak and he's goddamn perfect."

Sam laughed again. "About 6'? Dark scruffy hair?"

"That's the one!" Dean crowed, joyfully. "God, I could sing!"

"You were." Sam reminded him. "Badly."

Dean poked his tongue out. "I don't care Sammy. And do you know why? Because I've got a date with the hottest guy I have ever met!"

"I'm hurt." Sam said dryly.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Wait. A date? You've actually talked to the guy? And he's going out with you?" Sam asked, suspiciously.

Dean glared at him before saying in a superior manner, "Yes I have talked to him and he actually asked me."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Well good for you. Try to keep the singing down though." Sam quipped as he heaved himself to his feet, heading off to his bedroom. "Night, Dean."

"Night." Dean stayed sat on the sofa, grinning widely and thinking about Cas for a little longer before collapsing into bed happily.

* * *

On the other side of town Cas was having the opposite reaction to his date. The thought of telling Meg was horrendous. How do you tell a girl that in all honesty you really do like, that you're now going to go out with a _man_.

He sighed, collapsing onto his bed. 'Ah, well,' He thought, 'I don't have to tell her just yet... This might not be permanent.' He reasoned with himself.

He rolled onto his side and wriggled under the covers, still wearing his shirt and pants, and fell asleep. A huge smile crept its way onto his face as he thought about Dean.

* * *

Dean picked up on the second ring.

"Hello? Hello?" He half yelled down the phone.

Cas, on the other end, burst out laughing. "Dean?"

"Cas." Dean acknowledged, happily.

"Have you been waiting by the phone?" Cas asked, grinning.

Dean flushed, thankful Cas couldn't see him. "What? No...?"

Cas laughed loudly. "Christ," He said, "What have I got myself into here?" He leant back against the white wall in his apartment as he talked, smiling just at hearing Dean's voice. God, he was a goner.

"Hopefully something good." Dean replied, cheerfully.

"Did you have to use all of your will-power to not turn that into an innuendo?" Cas grinned.

Dean burst out laughing, shaking his head. "The thought never even entered my head." He replied, truthfully.

"Well, that's a shame." Cas answered.

Dean was laughing loudly, attracting odd looks from Sam. Dean stuck his tongue out at his younger brother before saying into the phone coyly, "So, there must be a reason you called...?"

"Yes, as you well know." Cas replied. "I'm calling to organise this date of ours."

Dean grinned widely at his words. "Hmm, well, say the words and it's a done deal."

Cas smiled. "Well, you're easy, aren't you?"

"Not easy. Just... Liking you." Dean answered without a hint of embarrassment at his honesty.

Cas, still smiling, replied. "Shame. I like a guy who's easy." He teased, before becoming more serious. "We have a few options I guess: dinner, cinema, bowling, shopping, walking, etcetera, etcetera."

Dean laughed. "Well, I guess dinner _would_ be nice." He admitted.

"Dinner it is!" Cas crowed. "Got anywhere in mind?"

"There's a new Chinese just opened up on my street? The Golden Gate?" Dean suggested, shrugging slightly.

Cas grinned into the phone, "Sounds wonderful. Shall we go tonight? Say, eight?"

Dean's grin grew wider. "Sounds wonderful." He echoed. "I'll see you there, then. Um, bye for now."

"Bye, see you later!" Cas hung up, still grinning like a mad-man.

* * *

Dean threw another tie and shirt over his shoulder, and then another shirt, and then a pair of trousers, and then another shirt. "DAMNIT." He yelled out.

"What the Hell are you-." Sam broke off at the sight of his brother's bedroom floor. "What the- Is this for your... _date_?" Sam burst out laughing at how desperate Dean looked.

"I don't know what to wear!" He wailed, kneeling on the floor and looking up at his younger brother.

Sam fought to stop laughing but another look at Dean set him off again and he sank to the ground almost crying with laughter. "Oh, my god."

Dean scowled at him. "Shut up, bitch." He ran a hand through his hair. "Oh, God, what am I going to do?" He looked at the clock on the wall and cursed again. He hunched over and clutched at his head.

"I've never seen you like this." Sam commented, crossing his legs on the floor. "This guy must be really something."

"Oh, Sammy, you have _no idea_." Dean said, looking up and grinning momentarily. "He's like... Like... A God or something!"

"I have seen him, you know. And yeah, he's pretty hot I guess." Sam said, simply. "No homo." He added, winking. He heaved himself to his feet. "Well good luck. I'm staying out of your female crisis." He exited the room; leaving Dean sprawled out on the floor amongst almost every set of clothing he owned.

"I'm pretty sure Gabe made you a little homo!" Dean shouted after him. All he got was a short laugh in response.

* * *

Cas fiddled with his hair, anxiously as he sat at a table. He looked up sharply as he heard a familiar voice saying, "I've got a table for two booked? Under the name of- Oh hey Cas!"

Dean was weaving his way from the door and a bemused waiter to the table. Cas stood up, smiling. "You look great." He said, truthfully, as a way of saying 'Hello'. Dean was wearing a similar outfit to himself: skinny-ish black trousers, a white button shirt, a black pencil tie -as opposed to Castiel's blue one- and a black jacket over the top. At Cas' words Dean fiddled uncomfortably as his jacket.

"Thanks, you too." He answered, pulling his jacket off and draping it over the back of his chair.

They sat down, across the table from one another, and grinned. "So..." Cas said, not awkwardly just friendly.

"Seen what's-her-name since?" Dean asked.

Cas laughed, "No, I haven't and I'm yet to tell her about this. Oh, and her name was Meg." He added on the end.

Their conversation continued a meaningless chatter. They talked about everything: from where they were from, family members, pets and childhood memories included, to work to music taste to books to their favourite foods.

The entire time all Dean and Cas could think was how beautiful the other man was. Cas thought about the way Dean's eyes smiled when he talked about his passions, and Dean thought about Cas' little habits such as the way he fiddles with his hair constantly.

They didn't just have pretty faces; the way they talked and moved was beautiful.

Hours later, as they left the restaurant and walked down the street, Dean couldn't help but laugh at everything Cas said or did and Cas couldn't help but feel perfectly comfortable around Dean.

Cas slipped his hand over and linked it with Dean's as they walked, fingers intertwining and curling round the other man's.

When they reached Dean's flat Cas turned to him. "This has been amazing." He smiled.

"I agree." Dean answered.

"I'd quite like to kiss you, if that's alright." Cas whispered, pulling Dean closer.

"That sounds fine to me..." Dean replied in a hushed voice.

They leant closer together, eyes flicking to meet, hesitantly. Dean closed his eyes and the gap, lips pressing into Cas' softly.

If it had been a cheesy rom-com, Dean could have sworn fireworks would have gone off behind them.

Cas pulled away first, his blue eyes opening to look into Dean's green one. He grinned. "I learnt that from the pizza man." He whispered, referencing one of his favourite TV shows.

"I'm not even going to ask what that means." Dean laughed.

Cas chuckled. "Well, this is where I leave you." He stepped back before dipping into a bow and putting on a posh, British accent. "This has been a fine evening, my lady."

Dean let out a bark of laughter. He curtsied, replying in a feminine voice, "Why indeed, good sir."

"Call me?" Cas asked, slipping back into his normal accent and raising an eyebrow anxiously.

Dean scrunched his face up. "Nah." He teased, winking at him.

Cas grinned and punched Dean lightly on the arm before turning to walk home with a "See you around." called over his shoulder.

"Yes you will." Dean replied with a grin, unlocking his door and heading inside.

God, he was screwed.

* * *

"I AM SO IN LOVE!" Dean announced, flouncing into the living room.

Sam sighed, "I really doubt it's _love_ Dean. Two minutes ago you were having an existential crisis."

"Yes, well, _two minutes ago_ I didn't know **_Castiel Novak_**!"

Sam laughed at his older brother. "You're unbelievable."

"No, what I am is _in love_." Dean clarified.

Sam laughed again and rolled his eyes. "Does the poor bastard know?"

Dean sighed. "What do you take me for? I'm not going to scare him off by announcing my love to him on the first, but preferably not the last, date." Then he grinned. "But I did get a kiss."

"I still think you're ridiculous." Sam said.

"You wouldn't understand." Dean sighed dramatically, leaving the room.

"You're right. I don't." Sam called after him.

"Such a dull, lonely life you lead Sammy. You need to get yourself a Castiel." Dean yelled back.

"Dean, please don't put all your faith in this guy." Sam warned. "Be careful."

Dean poked his head around the corner. "I don't need that advice with Cas."

"It's been _one date_." Sam sighed again.

"I know. And that's all I need." Dean grinned.

"Okay, just... Don't get hurt."

Dean just rolled his eyes and headed to his room to 'sleep'... also known as 'lie there and think about Cas'.

* * *

"Dean, who the Hell is Meg Masters?" Sam asked barging into his room.

Dean partially rolled over. "Huh?" He asked, groggily. "I don't know any Meg's."

Sam closed the door behind him a little more. "Are you sure? Because she sure as Hell knows you." He hissed. He glanced out the door as though listening to someone. "Oh..."

Dean propped himself up on his elbows, lazily, looking at his brother inquisitively. "Is she outside the door?"

"She knows Cas." Sam said.

"Wait. Meg? The Meg? Bring her in!" Dean yelled. As soon as she was in his room he began apologising profusely. "Oh, my God. I am _so_ sorry." He said rapidly, only breaking off when Meg interrupted him.

"Shut up, dummy." She ordered. "I'm here for one reason only: I need to talk to Castiel. Now, where is he?"

"Well he's not here! Why would he be here? And how do you even know where 'here' is?" Dean asked incredulously, realising the obvious.

"Dean we live in the same building." She said, flatly.

"We do?" He fumbled through his mind for a time he'd seen her here, unable to find one he muttered, "If you say so... Well, Cas isn't here. He went home." He continued, raising his voice again.

"So... He didn't spend the night? Wow, Dean, not your usual talent." She answered, scathingly. "Can you give me his number then?"

"You don't have it?" Dean asked, puzzled.

"No." She replied, dryly. "He never gave it to me." She surveyed him, giving him a look that said 'I will kill you if you make a joke out of me'.

Dean paused, thinking it through. "Can I check with Cas first?" He wasn't 100% certain that Cas wanted to see her.

Leaning back against the door frame Meg smiled at Dean with fake politeness. "Why, of course."

She followed him to the phone, hovering behind him while he called Cas, wincing and grimacing at his comments and laughter.

"Ugh," She said after five minutes and Dean still hadn't even mentioned her name. "Pass me the phone." She yanked it out of his unprepared hands and began talking into it, half-yelling, rapidly. "What do you think you're doing Castiel? Taking this _guy_ out for dinner?" Pausing, she listened to what he had to say before cutting over him with the insistence that they meet up.

She hung up and, tossing the phone back to the confused man in front of her, walked out without a word.

"The Hell was that?" Sam asked, bemused, from the sofa.

"Meg." Dean answered, dully.

* * *

Three hours after Meg had barged her way into Sam and Dean's phone demanding to talk to Castiel, someone else smashed his way into their front room. Kicking off his shoes and draping his jacket across the table as though it were his own home, Cas Novak walked in, grumbling, "You got me into so much shit with Meg." He said with a pointed look at Dean, flopping down onto the sofa in between the two brothers.

Sam sat up, shocked. "Um, hi then. You're clearly Cas."

Cas glanced at him. "Yes. And you're the pretty guy I ran into in the street the night I met Dean." He replied matter-of-factly, not even appearing shocked about this.

Sam blushed red and stammered something in the affirmative. Turning back to Dean, Cas smiled for the first time since arriving in their flat.

Heart pumping violently, Dean attempted to straighten out his appearance, startled by this _angel's_ sudden arrival. The smile Cas gave him did not help calm him down but he did at least manage to give one in return. Sam snorted; clearly he could see how much of a wreck Castiel made his brother.

Dean breathed in, subtly, and said lightly, "Well it's hardly my fault you didn't tell her."

Cas shrugged, "I didn't know it was going to be a permanent thing." He replied simply.

"Permanent?" Dean asked, trying to keep the hope from his voice.

Cas, missing nothing, grinned. "Yes I think so." He leant across and planted a kiss on Dean's cheek. "At least, I'm hoping so."

Sam mimed being sick behind Cas' back and Dean threw him a sharp look. "Told ya." Dean said to Sam.

Sam just rolled his eyes again, as was his practised response to all things Dean, and exited the room with a sly comment about banning sex on the couch. Cas blushed red. Dean just laughed, throwing a pillow in the direction of his brother's retreating back.

* * *

Cas and Dean's dates, while not particularly regular, were always fun for both members of the party. And, although he would rather die than admit it, Sam liked it too. He found it hilarious how Dean would always over think his outfit. He thought it was cute. What Sam liked most of all however was that Dean became a lot easier to deal with -if you could put up with the gushing about Cas, that is.

Cas and Dean spent time at each other's houses. They had dinner dates; they watched movies together (even some bad ones); they took each other to their favourite places.

Dean had known from the first date he was in love, Cas however found it harder to admit. But one night, months later, as they sprawled across Cas' sofa watching some dumb chick-flick of Cas' choosing, he knew. Glancing down at his boyfriend lying there in the almost pitch black, bottles of beer and empty Chinese take-out cartons littering the floor, he knew. He was definitely in love. It rushed over him like a wave, realisation and a feeling of relief coupled. And, as Cas walked Dean back to his house, hands linked gently, voices soft as the chatted, Cas found himself saying the words out loud. "I love you." He said casually. It was just slipped into conversation, a simple sentence hidden between words about work and family, but it made Dean stop abruptly.

Dean gazed at Cas in incredulity, "What?" He breathed.

"I love you." Cas repeated, after a short pause in which he drew in a deep breath. His brow creased ever so slightly.

Dean face lit up, his eyes meeting the other man's joyously. "I love you too." He grinned.

Standing in the middle of the pavement Cas pulled Dean towards him, their arms wrapping around each other automatically, naturally, and their mouths meeting midway.

Mid-kiss they found themselves both grinning madly, their faces still pressed together.

Later that evening, after kissing in the street for a long time, Dean was back in his apartment and he was talking non-stop. "He loves me, he loves me, HE LOVES ME." He was saying to his brother.

Sam grinned lazily. "Well, that's great, Dean."

"Yes it is." Dean agreed, happily.

They were sat side by side on the sofa, Sam's eyes half shut as he listened to his older brother ramble on about the love of his life. As Dean was saying something stupid about Cas' smile, Sam began to drift off, eyes flickering closed.

When Dean noticed the steady slowing of his brother's breathing he trailed off, slightly disappointed. Dean smiled and stood up, carefully so as not to wake Sam, and headed off to his room. His phone bleeped loudly from his pocket.

_Tonight was incredible._

Dean grinned down at the lit-up screen before hastily typing, _Yes. It really was. Tomorrow?_

_Tomorrow. _Came the fast reply. They texted long into the night, Dean feeling more and more like a teenage girl as it got later and later. He was even giggling to himself at one point.

* * *

"You're a dick." Cas laughed loudly as Dean straddled him, pinning him to the bed. Dean leant in so his lips were barely an inch from Cas' neck. Growling seductively, Dean brushed his lips gently over his boyfriend's skin. Cas let out a breathy laugh. "Get off." He murmured, pushing lightly at Dean, only half meaning it.

Dean pressed his lips to Cas' throat, kissing it softly. A moan slipped from Cas' mouth, betraying him. Dean grinned. "Knew it." He clambered off Cas and sat next to him, crossing his legs. Cas propped himself up on his elbows and ran his gaze over Dean.

"You're absurd." Cas sighed.

"No, _you're_ absurd!" Dean responded automatically.

Cas laughed. "What! Say that again to my face!"

"You're absurd!" Dean cried.

"That's absurd!" Cas yelled back immediately. They both collapsed onto the bed giggling like schoolchildren at the private joke. "We're so lame." Cas laughed.

"You love it." Dean answered, winking.

Cas sighed dramatically before grinning, "True."

The doorbell ringing suddenly made them both jump. Cas frowned and heaved himself off Dean's bed to go see who it was. Dean lay back onto his bed uncaring about the mystery guest. Cas could handle it.

That was, until he heard a familiar female voice ask, "Who the Hell are you?"

* * *

**AN: Okay, I know I shouldn't be starting another fic when I'm supposed to be focusing on ****_Hunting Brothers_****but what can I say? I don't know what happened. I just started writing and couldn't stop. Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


End file.
